


Blood of Durin

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raven that brings the invitation to the coronation of King Thorin of Erebor is larger than any Khatar has ever seen. A northern bird, bred for cold winters and mild summers, that has more intelligence in its gaze than the ones that roost upon the peak of the mountains here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of Durin

**Author's Note:**

> Khatar, the journey from Mountain's End to Erebor  
> Prompt: Raven  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

The raven that brings the invitation to the coronation of King Thorin of Erebor is larger than any Khatar has ever seen. A northern bird, bred for cold winters and mild summers, that has more intelligence in its gaze than the ones that roost upon the peak of the mountains here.

It also, apparently, speaks, though Khatar cannot understand it. Vahan can, and her husband had looked pale when the bird had first croaked out whatever it had said. She does not know if it is because the raven is a reminder of what he never speaks about, or if it is something that had been said, but it is enough for her that it caused her husband some grief.

"Will we be going to Erebor, amad?" Zhirair is watching the raven from beside her chair, looking as if he would like to join his father, and listen closer to what the bird is saying. As if he, too, understands it, and Khatar isn't sure if she should be proud, or if she should worry what that will mean for her son as he grows.

"That is a question that will wait upon your father, my little warrior." Khatar is certain that one of them shall be going, but if it will be herself or Vahan, she does not yet know. More likely herself, for she does not think her husband is ready yet to face what he left behind, but no matter which of them might go, Zhirair is still too young to go.

When later Vahan tells her that Zhirair must go, if they are to travel safely on the old roads and past doors he had sealed himself behind him, she fears for her son. Fears, though all who travel with them will stand between the boy too young to travel and any danger they might encounter. Only at the end, when they step from the old roads into the avenues and caverns of Erebor, does she think Zhirair might be safe for a time. Safe until they must take the long journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Vahan is Frerin, though he's long since left the name Frerin behind, after he'd been captured at Azanulbizar, and held in Moria for several long years - an idea that I first saw in Valandhir's [The Raven Blade]() series. When he escaped, he made sure to take every living dwarrow in Moria, though there were not many, with him, but he still left his name behind. For him, Frerin died at Azanulbizart. Vahan was born in the flight from Moria, and is the warrior who led injured and weary dwarrows along near-forgotten roads to safety at the hall of Mountain's End, at the southern tip of the mountains in Harad.


End file.
